I problemi di una ricerca
I problemi di una ricerca è ľepisodio 4 della stagione 3 della serie Cose di Sorelle e ľepisodio 20 in totale. È uscito il 22 ottobre 2017. Argomento Ľepisodio inizia in un parco pubblico di Barcellona vicino alla casa dei genitori di Josep Maria 22, dove i genitori di 22 stanno facendo una passeggiata tranquillamente quando vedono 22 e Lola baciandosi su una panchina del parco. Lola in realtà è İhi Kadse delľuniverso dello specchio che Andrea ha inviato al passato anteriormente e ľha ringiovanito, e nonostante Lola sembri che abbia 15 anni, in realtà ne ha 28. I genitori di 22 parlano col suo figlio, e gli chiedono: “Tu dovresti essere in una lezione di russo, vero?” e dicono a Lola: “E tu, il tuo padre sa che tu stia qui con lui?”. Lola si sorprende, ma 22 dice: “Non abbiamo tempo per parlare con voi, ne parliamo a casa. Ma adesso devo andare ad un altro luogo più importante, arrivederci!”. 22 si alza dalla panchina e va via con Lola verso la metropolitana, ed allora i genitori di 22 si sorprendono per i vestiti che 22 porta: una maglia nera colla lettera “ý” accentuata di colore rosso. È i vestiti di Yusma, il doppio di 22 delľuniverso dello specchio, ma i genitori di 22 non sanno che hanno parlato con Yusma e non col suo figlio, soltanto si sorprendono perché questa maglia non è sua. Il vero 22 finisce la sua lezione di russo, quando riceve una chiamata da 0 che gli dice: “I tuoi genitori ti hanno visto con Lola vicino a casa tua!” e 22 dice: “Come? Non può essere, se non mi sono mosso da qui!”. 0 dice: “Sto ascoltando quello che sta dicendo la tua madre a casa, i vestiti che portavi era una maglia nera…” e 22 dice: “Con una ý accentuata?”. 0 dice: “Non lo dicono, ma me lo immagino…” e 22 capisce tutto: Yusma è tornato per vedere İhi. Ma 0 dice: “Ed oltretutto, Yusma e Lola stavano baciandosi!”. 22 crede che Lola non abbia perso la sua memoria, soltanto lo fingeva per evitare che Andrea vada a prenderla, ma non ne è sicuro. Tuttavia, dice: “Dobbiamo cancellare la memoria dei miei genitori, non possono sapere che sono baciato Lola, e meno ricordare questa maglia che non è mia!”, 0 dice: “Ma credono che tu sia chi la portavi!” e 22 dice: “Fa lo stesso, è pericoloso per loro. Te ne occupi tu?”. 0 accetta di fare il cancellato della memoria dei genitori di 22, che sono anche genitori del proprio 0. Allora 22 dice: “Ho un’altra idea: hai due attrezzature mobili di teletrasporto per darmele?” e 0 dice: “Dartele dove?”. 22 sorprendentemente dice: “Alľappartamento di Mila. Non preoccuparti, faremo un ritorno al passato, ma prima voglio fare una prova con Mila e la sua famiglia, va bene?” e 0 dice: “Molto bene, ma stai attento!”… 22 si trova nelľappartamento di Mila di visita, mentre Carla sta preparando sulla FEF 07 le attrezzature mobili di teletrasporto per due persone, per inviarle alľappartamento di Mila. E 0 è invisibile a casa di 22, pronto per cancellare la memoria dei suoi genitori. 22 riceve una chiamata da 0, che dice: “Ho fatto già il cancellato a memoria dei nostri genitori con successo e sono tornato alla 07, cioè, ti invio le attrezzature mobili di teletrasporto, va bene?”, e 22 dice che le sta aspettando. 22 vede come si teletrasportano gli oggetti. In quel momento Mila esce dalla sua stanza e vede che il suo antico coinquilino sta mettendo nella sala da pranzo dei oggetti strani. Lei dice a 22: “Cosa sono questi pali?” e 22 dice: “Sono teletrasportatori mobili. Hai voglia di vedere la tua madre?”. Mila non capisce niente e dice: “Hai parlato con lei?”, e 22 dice: “No, lei non sa niente, ma forse ci farà una visita, ti va bene?”. Mila dice: “No, lei non può venire qui, le hai detto di venire?”, e 22 dice: “Lei non entrerà dalla porta, e lei non sa che verrà qui… Io ti ho promesso che non entrerebbe dalla porta, e sarà così, lei non entrerà qui dalla porta!”, mentre continua a preparare i teletrasportatori… In quel momento la coinquilina di Mila viene e dice: “Cosa sta succedendo?”. 22 finisce il suo lavoro e dice: “Ecco fatto, preparatevi!”. Allora attiva i due teletrasportatori mobili, che sono sei oggetti, e tre di questi oggetti si uniscono in un triangolo con un fascio e gli altri tre in un altro triangolo. Allora 22 tocca dei tasti in due dei sei oggetti che hanno tasti, ed aziona una leva… In questo momento, dentro un triangolo appaiono delle luci blu e nelľaltro triangolo anche. Le luci formano una persona in ogni triangolo e queste due persone risultano essere Melina e la madre di Mila, María Natividad. Le due persone che sono state teletrasportate e la coinquilina di Mila non capiscono niente, e 22 dice: “Melina, Maria Natividad, benvenuti nel nostro appartamento!”. Mila e Melina parlano contemporaneamente arrabbiate ed impaurite, e 22 dice: “Dovete stare tranquille, sia voi che quelle che siete state teletrasportate. Sapevate che non ricorderete niente di tutto questo?”. Melina dice: “Come hai trovato dov’ero per fissarmi?” e 22 dice: “In realtà non è stato molto difficile, ma non ti posso dire perché…”. Allora 22 si rende conto che Mila sta telefonando qualcuno, e 22 dice: “Chi stai chiamando?”. Mila non dice niente, e 22 dice: “Urgenza?”. Mila neanche dice niente, ma 22 capisce che è così. 22 dice: “Stai invitando più persone nella festa?”, e dopo chiama la 07 e dice: “Potete inviare una pattuglia di soldati?”. Alľimprovviso un gruppo di uomini colľuniforme della FEF guidati da 0 si trasportano nelľappartamento. Mila è ancora più impaurita, e 0 dice: “Ciao, Mila, tu ed io ci siamo già conosciuti un mese fa, lo sapevi?”. 22 dice: “No, non lo sapeva, non lo può ricordare perché le abbiamo dato Retcon, forse ľhai dimenticato?”, e 0 dice: “Non ľho dimenticato, ma lei sì dimenticherà di nuovo tutto questo. Mila, ricordi il tuo primo giorno della tua attività di teatro a settembre?” e Mila dice: “Questo corso non faccio più teatro”. 22 dice: “Cosa?” e 0 dice: “Se io ti ho vista e ti ho fatto una fusione mentale col naso!”, ma allora la televisione della casa si accende alľimprovviso ed un disegno di una faccia di un pagliaccio appare sullo schermo ed inizia a ridere. 22 dice: “Mi sembra che abbiamo un problema!”, e 0 cade a terra e perde i sensi. 22 si preoccupa del suo fratello, e bussa alla porta un’educatrice ďurgenza. 22 dice ai soldati, che in realtà sono ologrammi: “Portate 0 alla sezione di infermeria della 07 proprio adesso, dai, presto!” ed uno degli uomini prende 0 dal suolo e scompare col teletrasporto. In televisione, la faccia di pagliaccio continua a ridere, e 22 dice: “Chiudete la televisione!” ma Mila dice: “È chiusa!”. 22 vede che li hanno ingannato dal principio… Ľeducatrice entra nelľappartamento e domanda: “Cosa sta succedendo?”, e 22 dice: “Niente, abbiamo degli ospiti a casa, niente di più!”. Ľeducatrice vede Melina e la madre di Mila, e vede anche gli oggetti ad alta tecnologia che formano due triangoli. Alľimprovviso Melina dice: “È ora che parli io, vero?”, e 22 dice: “Spiegaci cos’è questo della faccia misteriosa di pagliaccio sulla televisione chiusa!”. Melina dice: “Il mio capo mi ha dato ľordine di spiarvi e sapere cose della vostra FEF, e mentre ero nel vostro ponte ologrammi, ho potuto rubare i vostri dati senza che voi sapeste nulla. Ho visto che avete la tecnologia di tornare indietro nel tempo ogni volta che volete, e che la vostra base centrale si trova in un’astronave. E secondo il mio capo, grazie alla vostra tecnologia ed alle sue spie, siamo arrivato così lontano. Mila non è mai stata sulla 07, ed io sapevo durante tutto questo tempo che non ero sulla Terra. Ma non tornerò più alla 07, ho già tutto quello che volevo!”. 22 dice: “Grazie per la tua rivelazione, ma ti darò Retcon e non ricorderai niente!”, e Melina dice: “Non permetterò che mi dia… questa cosa!”. 22 dice: “Pensi che gli altri ľabbiano permesso?”, ed alľimprovviso Carla chiama dalla 07 e dice: “22, 0 sta dicendo una cosa strana!” e tutti iniziano a sentire 0, che dice: “Avviso: stiamo arrivando!”. 22 dice: “Melina, cosa gli hai fatto?” e lei dice: “Questa non è una cosa che ci riguarda, te lo assicuro, non so perché sta dicendo queste cose!”… 22 non sa se crederle o no, e dice a Carla: “Portami sulla 07, teletrasporta 0 qui e dopo fai un pò di rap, dai!”. Carla dice: “Fare rap?”, e 22 dice: “Fare un RAP, erre-a-pi. Ora!”. Carla dice: “Ho capito!” e Melina dice: “Cosa vuoi fare?”. 22 dice: “Disfare il tuo male, non so cosa avete fatto al mio fratello, ma lo pagherete se non è guarito!”. In questo momento 22 scompare, 0 appare sul pavimento ed un’aura bianca percorre ľappartamento. Sulla 07, 22 dice: “Ritorno al passato, ora!”. Il ritorno al passato copre tutta la Terra, e dopo attraversa la 07 senza nessun effetto, perché ľastronave è protetta. Quando finisce il ritorno al passato, 0 si trova a casa dei genitori di 22, cancellando la memoria dei genitori. 0, che sta bene un’altra volta, si rende conto che ha già visto tutto questo, ma non ricorda niente da quando è perso i sensi nelľappartamento di 22. 22 è a casa sua, quando riceve una chiamata dalla 07. 0 dice: “Questa volta non possiamo teletrasportare Melina alľappartamento, non so dov’è!” e 22 dice: “Stai bene?”. 0 dice: “Non so cos’è successo, me lo puoi spiegare?” e 22 dice: “Sei perso i sensi per alcuni minuti, ti abbiamo teletrasportato sulla 07 per averti nelľinfermeria ed hai iniziato a dire qualche parola!”. 0 gli domanda: “Quali parole?” e 22 gli risponde che lui ha detto: “Avviso: stiamo arrivando!”… 0 dice: “Non ricordo niente di tutto questo!” e 22 dice: “Melina dice che lei sa perché sei perso i sensi, ma non ti ha fatto dire nessuna parola…”. 0 dice: “Non so se ci possiamo credere…” de allora Carla dice che sta ricevendo un messaggio. 22 domanda quale messaggio stanno ricevendo, e Carla dice che Yusma gli sta dicendo che queste parole non sono state causate dal gruppo di Melina, è stato qualcun altro, tuttavia queste entità vogliono entrare in contatto colľequipaggio di Melina, un gruppo di psicomorfi guidati da un uomo che si chiama Jordi Alejos García. 22 dice a Carla ed a 0 che gli domandino perché vuole aiutarli adesso, e Yusma gli dice che anteriormente lui e la Reggente Andrea avevano avuto una relazione, ma adesso lei ha oltrepassato il limite e sono diventati peggiori nemici, ecco perché vuole aiutare i nemici di lei, cioè, la FEF. 22 dice che accetta il suo aiuto. Ed a casa di Andrea, lei sta vedendo tutto e dice: “Yusma, lamenterai aver fatto un patto colľammiraglio della merda!”, e dopo chiama Jordi Alejos García e dice: “Dobbiamo accelerare il nostro piano, cioè, come noi abbiamo già concordato, inizia ľestrazione delľesistenza delle figlie di quella signora, Maria Natividad Giménez, vero?”. Jordi Alejos García dice: “Sì, si chiama così!”, ed Andrea dice: “Dunque facciamolo tutto adesso, e soprattutto, aiutami a finire di demolire la FEF ed il suo ammiraglio della Terra, come avevamo concordato!”… Categoria:Episodi ca:Els problemes ďuna investigació en:The Problems of an Investigation es:Los problemas de una investigación fr:Les problèmes ďune recherche gl:Os problemas dunha investigación pt:Os problemas duma investigação ro:Problemele unei investigaţii ru:Проблемы исследования